The New Direction: Promise Me
by pennameTheOtherMe
Summary: AU / Santana and Brittany are forced to realize that love in the real world is complicated and that dreams are hard to follow. Both have to cope with new feelings, revelations, and obstacles that challenge their relationship. Can they stand the tests of time? Do they grow old together or grow apart? It takes more than declaring your love to find a happy ending. My summary sucks :p
1. Ch 1: Never Looking Back

_**New to the fanfic world and sharing my creativity with you :) This story was brought to life last week.. please feel to share with me your thoughts, opinions, reviews, etc.. **_

_High school._ Santana sighed at the thought of finally being able to leave it all behind. For four years she had obsessed over establishing herself to be a member of the elite at McKinley - to be respected, feared, and admired. Not many were willing to cross her path without overwhelming panic that made their knees tremble, be it because of her obvious beauty or ruthless snide remarks. She learned that by displaying a collected demeanor and by never backing down from an aggressor, no one would be the wiser and have the power to break down her walls to see that she was just as vulnerable, filled with emotions, and at times, even fears. She hated admitting that there were a handful who knew that she was capable of showing compassion and vulnerability, but had it not been for members of the New Directions, Santana would have easily left high school without people she could consider as true friends. Sharing the same air as them once made her cringe, but she found great comfort in knowing that they supported her, did not judge her, and gave her an unconditional sense of family. Above all there was Brittany, a simple girl who had always managed to make the darkness give way to light, replacing it with the feelings of lightness, joy, and confidence anytime she found herself sulking in the shadows of doubt and insecurities.

They had all said their goodbyes, shared memories and tears, and reassured each other that they would never lose touch. Santana knew that years down the road they would all have to dig through the depths of their memories to remember each other's name, to recall events in order to attach a name to a face. Santana could not suppress a smile when she knew that in her heart, she would always remember Brittany and Quinn. Collectively they were referred to as the Unholy Trinity. In many ways, scandalous and trying, throughout the years they forged a relationship that was unquestioningly infallible. You cross one, you cross all. They made it no secret that even in their differences, they would go through great lengths to ensure each other's happiness and success.

"Admit it Santana, you're going to miss this place." Quinn winked as she closed her locker for one last time. "It's not like we'll ever have the same experiences again. One day we'll look back and laugh our heads off about the choices we've made, the secrets we tried to hide, and everything related with the New Directions." They slowly made their way towards the parking lot in silence.

"Two months Quinn. Two months and we'll be making our way to the Big Leagues." Santana took one last look at McKinely High before getting into her car. With the closing of doors and the roar of her engine, Santana and Quinn drove out of the parking lot. High School was in the past and there was no way she would let anything get in the way of her dreams.

"Now it's time to celebrate." Quinn turned up the stereo volume, rolled down her window, and grabbed Santana's free hand. "I'm never going to forget you. Through our rivalry, my pregnancy, and adolescent confusion, you've never let me down or abandoned me. Don't mock me, but I love you. Not like Brittany loving you, but you get what I'm saying."

Santana squeezed her hand back, "Hate to admit it, but you're not so bad either."

Santana clicked through her MP3 selection, turned the stereo up a little louder, and tried hard to fight back the swelling pool of tears that were clouding her vision. It was all too bittersweet, but she knew that it was time to start a new chapter in her life.

Quinn released Santana's hand and quickly dabbed at the tears that were falling effortlessly down her cheeks. Both felt a renewed sense of purpose, anticipation, and relief. Deep in thought they silently paid homage to the experiences and lessons they encountered as students and curious teenagers at McKinley, but knew that they were never looking back.

* * *

Santana took a deep breath and admired her handy work. She and Quinn alone spent almost two hours preparing Quinn's house for the celebration. The backyard was decorated with red and white streamers, tiki torches, and a handful of pool toys and floatation devices. Quinn had just finished placing the final touches to the decor and plopped down onto the porch swing, her body sinking into the seat cushions.

"What time is Brit coming over?" Quinn called into the house as Santana busied herself with unnecessary rearrangements.

"No clue, she said she had a lot of things to get before the party." Santana smiled inwardly and chuckled as she reflected on their journey so far. Santana made her way to the kitchen and placed the freshly baked cookies onto a tray. The smell made her think of Brittany, her kissable lips always teasingly coated with the delicious flavor of sweet lip balm. She lightly brushed the charm bracelet on her right hand and satisfyingly recounted the heartache, glares, teasing, and obstacles they overcame when they reemerged as a couple. Her daze was interrupted by the ring of the doorbell. She glanced a the clock and noticed it was 7:30pm, "Time to get this party started. Go big or go home." Santana walked to the entrance and greeted the guests warmly.

Quinn had orchestrated a simple party for the New Directions, every member dating back to the first laughable rehearsal. By 8:00pm everyone but Brittany had arrived. She noticed that in subtle ways everyone looked different, all giving off an air of maturity, excitement, and at times sadness. They all gathered in the backyard, everyone in awe of the set up. Puck and Finn chatted over the grill, Artie played honorary DJ, and Quinn and Santana were the graceful hosts who ensured that everyone was having a great time. There was never a dull moment. The atmosphere was filled with laughter as they all enjoyed the food, company, uncharacteristic heat, and swimming pool.

Quinn, looking over to Santana, noticed worry in her eyes. She knew the look of concern all too well. "Don't worry, she'll show. The party just started. Have you heard from her?" Quinn gave Santana a reassuring look.

"I know, it's just that she hasn't returned any of my calls or texts."

"Well, she's probably driving here as we speak. I for one can know that cell phones and driving do not mix."

Santana knew that Quinn was right. There was no reason to worry. Santana just missed her. She was not able to see Brittany throughout the day because Brittany was busy making up several tests and meeting teachers in order for her to graduate. Even if she didn't get to graduate on stage, Santana was so proud of her girlfriend. Brittany kept her promise. Brittany promised that Santana wouldn't leave Lima without her.

It was close to 10pm when Brittany finally sauntered through the backyard doors. A few of them were a little drunk, having taken slips of vodka. Though Quinn had originally told everyone, especially Puck, that her parents only agreed to having the party at the Fabray's residence so long as no alcohol was present, Puck's rebelliousness never failed. Tina, to much of everyone's surprise, had drank the most. She clumsily greeted Brittany, almost knocking over the refreshment table in doing so.

"Thank God you're here. Santana has been such a party pooper worrying sick about you." Brittany glanced over to Santana, who knew that she had arrived but refused to acknowledge her. Santana looked at her half filled cup and drank every last bit before walking towards Puck and quietly signaled for a refill.

"Slow down Snix. Wouldn't want you to do anything crazy. This is your fourth refill." Puck cared deeply for Santana and regretted that their relationship did not work out. He accepted that he wasn't what she was looking for and was more than glad to see that for the first time in her life, Santana got a real taste of happiness.

"Stop it. Don't tell me what to do." Santana snapped back. Puck instinctually gave her a squeeze on the shoulder before pulling her into a hug.

"You have no reason to be mad at her. She's here safe and sound. Don't pick a fight over something so little." Santana knew that he was right and after a deep breath pulled away. Puck complied with her request and poured clear liquid into her cup.

"Thanks Puckerman. You're a great guy. Always pushing boundaries, but I'm glad I can call you a friend." Santana gave him a small peck on the cheek, took another long gulp from her cup, and laughed. "I still can't believe we hooked up. And I still can't believe you fathered a child with Quinn. I'm not shocked to see that you can actually be a gentleman." With the subtle compliment delivered, Santana smiled, turned around, and finished the remaining liquid in her cup before walking away.

What Santana didn't know was that even after being bombarded with embraces and conversation with nearly all of the New Directioners, Brittany never took her eyes off Santana. It wasn't a surprise to her that she started to feel _those_ feelings towards Santana. Brittany remembered when it all began. She was confused by it at first and couldn't quite understand how Santana was able to make her heart race, make her flush red and radiate a burning from her core, or give her the chills.

It started with innocent brushing of their skin, whiffs of her sweet scent, a friendly embrace and, less subtly, longer stares and leering in appreciation of her full yet toned body. Since the moment they met, they inexplicably gravitated towards each other. Santana was the first to admit that they had something more than a friendship.

Brittany politely excused herself from the group surrounding her and made her way towards Santana. Santana was sitting on a lounge chair pretending to be interested in the occupants of the pool. She sensed Brittany's approaching presence but deliberately ignored it. Santana was reserved to thinking that Brittany was inconsiderate of her feelings and did not see any reason why Brittany failed to return her calls or messages.

"Hi baby." Brittany bit her lower lip knowing that it would be a challenge to break through Santana's wall. "I can see that you're angry and I'm sensing that you're probably mad at me."

Santana refused to look at her. "I was so worried. I can't believe you. We agreed that we would meet here at 8 and you said it was enough time for you to finish your errands."

"Tana, I'm sorry. Lord Tubbington hid my phone again. But on my way here he said that your're purrrrr-fect." Brittany gave Santana her most innocent smile and pouted. Santana couldn't help herself. She quickly turned her face and pursed her lips to hide the smile. Brittany knew that it wouldn't be much longer until Santana gave in. Knowing that she had dealt a devastating blow to her defense she moved closer, close enough to ensure that Santana felt her breath and lips gently grazing her check.

"I'm so sorry, please believe me. I just wanted to make sure that I got you a present." Santana shivered and felt the hairs on her neck stand. Brittany noticed the effect she had and playfully nipped at Santana's ear. This solicited a few encouraging yelps from many of the guests. "Get a room!.. Awww.. They are so cute.. Brittany has tamed the Snix.." The comments only encouraged Brittany, who saw opportunity to pounce on the now defenseless Santana. She slid behind Santana, carefully scooting her forward so that Brittany can place her between her legs. She wrapped both arms around Santana's stomach and gently squeezed.

"Everyone told me that you've been drinking because I've upset you." She whispered in Santana's ear. "Tana, please stop drinking. I want you to remember everything." Brittany coyly ran the tips of her fingers along Santana's thighs and was pleasantly surprised to feel Santana's labored breathing against her chest and smiled when she felt that Santana allowed herself to completely relax into Brittany's tender embrace. "We've spent all these years so afraid about what other people would think of us. I'm not afraid anymore. We're free."

Defeated. Santana turned her head to gaze into Brittany's blue eyes and placed her arms around Brittany's, which comfortably rested around her stomach. "I haven't forgotten anything we've been through before. What makes you think I'd forget anything that would happen tonight?"

Santana smiled back knowing that even after all the scrutiny she had gone through with the revelation of her feelings for Brittany, everything has made her a stronger person and solidified their relationship. Brittany and Santana stood against the test of time, hurtful judgement, prejudices, doubt, and uncertainty. She was excited to see how much more she can fall in love with Brittany without the restraints of high school horrors.

**Please let me know what you think. New to writing fanfics but I'm going through Glee/Brittana withdrawals (besides, it gives me a great excuse to practice writing again). I would love to get some feedback.**


	2. Ch 2: Confessions

Brittany pulled into Santana's driveway. Her eyes darted to the house, scanning to see if there were any signs that her parents were home. Brittany gently squeezed Santana's knee hoping that Santana would wake easily. She admiringly studied her sun kissed face. Santana looked so peaceful that she did not want to abruptly wake her. Planting a soft kiss on Santana's forehead and leaving a featherlike trail of pecks towards her supple lips, Brittany cooed, "Tana, baby we're home. Wake up and let's get you upstairs. I hope we don't run into your parents."

"Away.. trip...weekend," Santana mumbled. Her eyes slowly opened, unknowingly making Brittany's heart flutter with the same beat of her eyelashes as the Latina tried to bat the sleep from her eyes. "Hmmm.. strawberry shortcake." Santana licked her lips before wrapping her hands around Brittany's neck and pulling her in for a long, engaging kiss. Brittany couldn't help but feel her body melting in anticipation, a soft moan released into Santana's welcoming mouth. Santana lightly massaged the baby hair on Brittany's nape and bit down on Brittany's lower lip as she pulled away. She grazed her fingertips down Brittany's chest, knowing that she had brushed against her perky nipples. Santana closed her eyes and sank back into the car seat, her lips curling up into a peaceful smile. Faking sleep and fatigue, she eagerly awaited for Brittany to make her next move. Keeping her eyes tightly shut, she listened for Brittany's movement.

Santana left Brittany breathless. She exited the car and walked briskly towards the passenger door. Smoothing down her clothing, she cleared her throat before opening the car door. Reaching down to unlatch the car seat buckle, she deviously allowed her hands to wander along Santana's inner thighs as she pulled her legs towards her. Wrapping her arms around Santana's waist she pulled Santana into a lazy standing position, resting half of her weight against the car's door frame. Santana, still pretending to be too overcome by fatigue, wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist and with open hands, allowed them to rest on the curves of Brittany's butt.

"Many.. drinks.. need.. bed.. sleep." Santana smiled inwardly and was quite shocked at how well she could play a sleepy drunk.

"Can you walk?" Brittany caressed Santana's check with her thumb. When Santana did not respond, she took Santana into her arms, swooping her off her feet, holding her close like a baby. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck, listening to the jingle of her keys as Brittany carried her towards the front door.

"Brit... you smell good." Santana inhaled slowly as she buried her face into the crook of Brittany's neck. Brittany's knees grew weak as she felt Santana breathe against her skin.

"Almost there." Brittany bumped into Santana's door, happy that the door was not shut tightly and that the room was on the first floor. She exhaled as she carried Santana through the door, a little disappointed that Santana was fast asleep. Brittany carefully placed Santana on the bed and excused herself from the room.

"I'm just going to make sure that all your doors are locked," Brittany said just loud enough for Santana to hear in case she was awake.

Once Santana heard Brittany leave the room her eyes flew open. "Oh Brit," she murmured as she felt tears run down her cheeks and a pain tug at her heart. It was no wonder Brittany was late to the party. Santana saw red and white rose petals covering every inch of her room. There was a platter of chocolate covered strawberries on her bed side table next to a specially made lamp that shot specks of swirling dots onto the ceiling and walls. She walked over to her computer table and saw a large arrow drawn on pink paper pointing towards a mp3 player. Scribbled onto a post-it note she read "press play". Cautiously she pressed the button and calming music played through the attached speakers. Surveying the room she noticed an unfamiliar book laying on her pillows. Written in neat penmanship she read, "The Story of Us: Just the Beginning." She carefully picked up the book and flipped through the pages to discover that Brittany had made a scrapbook filled with pictures of them together dating back to their freshman year. Santana never felt so loved in her life. She never knew anyone was capable of caring for another person so passionately and wholly. Guilt filled her conscious as she remembered how rude she had treated Brittany at the party. Hearing the sound of Brittany approaching, Santana quickly set the scrapbook down on a table and moved behind the open door. Just as the blonde walked pass, Santana stepped behind her and endearingly wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

"Don't. Move. A. Muscle." Santana ordered seductively. Pressing her lips against the shell of her ear she continued, "I'm so sorry for acting like a jerk. It's inexcusable." Santana kissed the small area behind her ear. "I love you. I love everything about you." Santana placed a wet kiss on her shoulder. "How you care for others so genuinely. I love you." Santana patiently ran her fingers along Brittany's side and abdomen while sweetly placing kisses along the exposed skin behind her neck and shoulder blades. "How you always manage to take my pain away. I love you." She ran her hands up Brittany's back, gave her shoulders a squeeze, and continued down her arms until she intertwined her fingers with Brittany's. "I love you."

Brittany felt heat radiating from every inch of her flesh. Santana's ginger touches made her feel dizzy and light. Her knees were seconds away from buckling. Santana guided her towards the bed and sat her down at the edge. Brittany had the look of confusion on her face.

"I thought you were drunk and sleepy." Brittany questioned. Santana knelt in front of her, staring intently into her eyes.

"I'm very much awake and only drunk off your love. Besides, don't you have a present to give me?" Knowing she had said something so cheesy, before Brittany can say another word, Santana affectionately pulled her in for a kiss. They kissed with a hunger so intoxicating and passionate, confessing their love for each other without words. Santana cupped Brittany's face with her hands, tilting her head to gain leverage against Brittany's equally desperate tongue. Brittany parted her legs, entangled her hands into Santana's silky smooth hair, and playfully tugged Santana into her. She hoped that she didn't hurt Santana too much. Santana let out a whimper responding to Brittany's increasing roughness, enjoying the electrifying feeling of slender fingers greedily caressing every inch of her within reach.

"Brit.." Santana huffed, thinking only that she hungered for more. "Brit.." They pulled away from each other, both gasping for air but never taking their eyes off each other. Brittany, now holding Santana's hand to her heart, pulled her up so that they were at eye level.

"I forgive you for being a jerk." Brittany responded as she placed a kiss on her chin. "I forgive you for pretending that you didn't notice me when I finally showed up." She placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. "And I'm forgiving you now for the next time you make my heart hurt."

Santana, so overcome with emotions, didn't know how to exactly express what she wanted to say. She spent too many years bottling up her emotions and rarely showed her soft side that even with Brittany, she struggled to formulate an intelligible response.

Santana placed her hands on Brittany's knees to support her as she stood. Looking deep into Brittany's eyes as if she was seeing into her soul, with unwavering conviction she whispered, "I'm yours." Before their lips connected Santana placed her hand behind Brittany's head and softly guided her onto the bed.

**How are you liking it so far? I'm debating if I should push the rating up to M. Any thoughts? Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Ch 3: Girlfriend, Mine

**First time writing a love scene. It took about half a day to write and an hour to look over to try to catch spelling and grammar mistakes.. (I had tons of fun!). I'm not sure if I'll continue or just start a new story.. let me know what you think. Any feedback will be greatly appreciated. This scene focuses on Brittany and Santana.**

Brittany's heart trembled, aching and yearning for Santana. Her body tingled with a sensation so stimulating that even the slightest touch from Santana made her body shiver, white dots matching the dancing lights spinning around the room. Brittany wanted to get lost in Santana, wanted to feel all of her, and was willing to give or do anything for her. She stared into the deep brown eyes hovering above her, combing away stray hair so that she can take in Santana's full face. From the hint of red flushed on her checks, forehead covered with a thin slick of sweat, swollen lips, and her slightly parted mouth, she took a brief moment to admire her girlfriend. _Girlfriend_, Brittany thought, _mine_. She felt a connection so indescribable and intoxicating. Unlike the assumptions of their peers, they didn't make love as often as suggested. Tonight, there was no hint of lust or carnal desire in Santana's eyes, just the look of love that whispered into Brittany's heart ideas of a forever. Brittany couldn't fight tears from slowly rolling down her cheek, the feeling of a warmth trailing down towards her ear and neck.

Santana, finally breaking away from their intense stare, lowered her head towards Brittany's face and gently placed kisses over the trail of wetness from Brittany's tears. The trail ended at her neck where Santana's kisses grew with fervor, alternating between the use of her teeth and teasing tongue. Lavishly she replaced the salty liquid with her own saliva. She allowed her kisses to stray along Brittany's collarbone and shoulders and decisively planted her lips where she felt Brittany's blood pulsing the strongest, amorously adding suction but careful not to leave a mark. Brittany's head slowly rolled back, her breathing fuller with arousal. Santana continued, feeling heat growing in Brittany's core. Santana pulled away and lightly placed her pointer finger on Brittany's chin. Adding slight pressure so that she can tilt her head forward to stare back into Brittany's eyes, she declared "Yours.. until my heart stops beating."

Brittany gradually inched back towards the head of the bed, tugging at Santana's shirt, impelling her to follow. As Brittany felt her elbows dig into pillows, she pulled Santana down, flushing their bodies together.

For the first time since she reentered the bedroom Brittany spoke, breathy and alluring, "As long as I have you, I won't need anything else. I want you to have me. All of me.. anything.. whatever you want."

"I'm yours." Santana repeated. At that moment, they no longer saw the other as a cheerleader or curious teenager, but as women, both wholeheartedly convinced that no other love would ever compare.

Santana gave Brittany a passionate kiss, slow at first, then eager. She forced her tongue between Brittany's lips, massaging their tongues together in perfect harmony. When Brittany let out a soft moan, Santana broke the kiss and whispered into Brittany's mouth, "Forever." At that moment, there was no doubt that Santana would have given Brittany the world.

Santana reached over to her bedside table and grabbed a strawberry by its stem. She playfully dangled it above Brittany's mouth, feeling pleasure filling her as she carefully watched Brittany's lips and tongue teasingly devour the fruit. Santana imagined that Brittany's lips and tongue were playfully dancing along her own warm skin. Juice trickled down Brittany's chin and Santana quickly licked the sweet nectar away. Brittany clawed at Santana's back, slowly drawing her blouse up. She playfully drew circles on the small of Santana's lower back, painfully teasing her way higher as she satisfying listened to Santana's breathing grow with eagerness as she continued to lavish Brittany's neck and collarbone with passionate kisses. Brittany tugged Santana's shirt towards her shoulders, skillfully unhooking the clasps of her bra as she peeled it over Santana's head. She carelessly threw the articles of clothing on the floor. Brittany lifted her head towards's Santana's bosom, inhaling the sweetness of her skin, rubbing her face between the two supple breasts hanging in front of her.

"Oh Tana.." Brittany whispered, cupping Santana's breast in her hands and working in firm circles.

"Yes, baby, yes.." Santana cooed in response, urging her girlfriend to continue. Brittany continued to fondle her, drawing circles around the rising nubs, squeezing, flicking, then finally planting her mouth onto Santana's right breast. Brittany alternate between circling the nipple and flicking it with the tip of her tongue. Santana couldn't suppress her whimpers nor the warmth growing between her legs.

"I'm your baby," Brittany quickly responded in the middle of her endeavor. Overcome with a burning hunger, she then took Santana's left breast in her mouth and sucked, knowing that the sudden change of vigor would drive Santana wild. Brittany ran her fingertips up and down Santana's back, adding pressure so that her nails left light red marks along the way. Santana's arms quivered, her ability to hold herself up over Brittany slowly faltering. Sensing her girlfriend's struggle, Brittany swung her leg over, pushed her gently onto her back, and straddled Santana's hips.

Now looking into her girlfriend's eyes rapt with desire she seductively ordered, "Make love to me like it's the only thing on your mind. But first, we're playing a game. Three rules. One.. grab your headboard and don't let go, no matter what. Not until I tell you that you can touch me." Santana raised her hands and secured her grasp on the cool surface of her headboard. Brittany looked mischievously at her girlfriend and continued, "remember, you can't let go... or else you lose and I'm sleeping on the couch. Two, don't move until I say you could, not one inch." Santana nodded, curious to see where this was leading. "Finally, try your hardest to stay quiet. Don't make a sound. Nod your head if you understand these terms." Santana nodded obediently, she loved it when Brittany took control. Brittany leaned down, placed her finger on Santana's lips, kissed her forehead, then declared, "The game starts now."

Brittany peeled her shift off, leaving her red lacy bra on. She ran her hands teasingly over her girlfriend's toned abdomen, up her sides feeling the indents of her ribcage, towards her arms and ended where Santana's hands were clenching onto the headboard, knuckles white and arms trembling in response to Brittany's touch. "Remember, baby, don't move. No touching, not until I say so.." Santana slightly nodded, anticipation burning in her core.

Brittany, still straddled over Santana's hips, gyrated in time with the music coming from the other side of the room. With sultry eyes she stared at Santana, who was biting her bottom lip painfully hard in order to silence the moans screaming within her. There was no way Santana was going to lose this game, part in her not wanting Brittany to stop and another because she was naturally competitive. Brittany then stood up, her hips still moving side to side, as she playfully tugged at her own waistband. Brittany snickered seeing that Santana was now trembling, her thighs conspicuously clenching together. She slowly drew her pants down in a striptease so arousing Santana's bottom lip started to bleed as she bit down to stifle sound. Brittany mischievously kicked her bottoms towards the head of the bed, covering Santana's wanting eyes. She then dipped back down so that her core rested on Santana's warm stomach, ducked down, and licked Santana's bleeding lip. "Tana, shhhhh... stay quiet," Brittany purred into her ear, before pulling her pants off Santana's face and throwing it onto the floor. Santana's eyes were filled with a mixture of emotions, love, desire, longing, and seduction. It only fueled her girlfriend, who had started kissing her with equal desire, wrestling her tongue against Santana's, clearly fighting for dominance. Brittany moaned into Santana's mouth, sounds so sexual it made Santana's will almost waiver. Brittany pulled away and continued kissing Santana's body, making her way to her navel, then playfully she yanked at her waistband with her teeth. Santana's eyes rolled back, her hips uncontrollably bucking, craving more friction.

Brittany placed her hands on Santana's taut stomach, forcing her down against the mattress and skillfully used her teeth to undo her pants while her hands continued to draw random shapes onto Santana's exposed skin. Brittany was eager, hungry to bring her girlfriend pleasure. She pulled Santana's pants off, placing kisses down her sexy legs. Santana was sure she was going to faint from the high, exponentially sensitive to Brittany's moist lips and tongue, her warm breathe and hair trailing against her skin. Brittany knew what she was doing to her girlfriend but smiled inwardly knowing that she was no where near finished. Brittany quickly removed her undergarments while examining Santana's face, her eyes screwed shut, eyebrows furrowed, and lips pursed.

"Look at me," Brittany beckoned as she admiringly ran her hands up and down Santana's legs, unable to hide a sigh of appreciation when she ran her fingers dangerously close to Santana's warm and moist core. Brittany hiked Santana's right leg up and crawled up Santana's body, straddling Santana's leg just above the knee.

"Keep your eyes me, Tana. You still can't speak a word, but I'm allowing you to make sexy sounds now. I wouldn't want you to bite your lips off." Brittany waited for her to acknowledge her and then placed her hands next to Santana's on the headboard, allowing her to stretch her body forward, adding pressure between her legs against Santana's thigh. Brittany rhythmically rocked her hips forward and backwards, feeling her wet pussy glide over Santana's thigh. Brittany let out a low moan, never taking her eyes off Santana. Her rocking grew feverishly in roughness and the burning in her core intensified. Brittany's breathing was mixed with uncontrollable whimpers, her clit dancing on Santana's thigh.

"Tana baby, this feels sooo good.. uuuuhhh... ugghh." Brittany felt her stomach clench and her legs trembling. Santana responded with high pitched moans, so erotic and full of want, her sounds bouncing off the walls and filling the room. Brittany's gyrations sent Santana over the edge as she felt herself growing wetter. Santana never took her eyes off her girlfriend, observing Brittany's mouth hanging open and her body gracefully swaying, reminding her of waves crashing onto the shore. Brittany grabbed Santana's left hand, prying it off the headboard and placed two of her fingers in her mouth. She sucked Santana's fingers in time with her rolling hips, her eyes rolling towards the back of her head as she felt the impending surge of pleasure take over her body.

Santana let out a growl, losing all self control she bucked her hips up and hiked her leg higher to change the angle of her thigh. "Tana... uggggh.. yooo-oou move.. now.. touch me." Without hesitation she flipped Brittany onto her back and ferociously kissed Brittany. Staring at her neck, nipping at her collarbone, and planting her lips on Brittany's left breast she sucked, bit, and delighted in the tightly raised nipple. Using her hand she caressed Brittany's legs, slowly pushing them apart. There was no need for added foreplay. Santana plunged two fingers deep into Brittany and switched her attention to Brittany's right nipple. She sucked hard, using her lips and teeth to squeeze her breast and nipple in her mouth while continuing to pump her fingers.

Brittany's hip rocked into Santana's hand in rhythm. "Faster," she gasped. Santana obliged, two fingers wildly plunging into Brittany, her thumb circling the hardened clit. "Uuuughhh.. baby...Tana... Tanaaaaaaa!" Brittany exclaimed.

Santana's arm was sore but hearing Brittany's moans and feeling her girlfriend's wetness and warmth fueled her to continue. She pumped harder and faster, feeling Brittany's walls tremble and clench whenever she hit a spot she knew all to well.

Santana pushed herself up. Alternating between looking deep into Brittany's eyes and placing kisses along her jawline and lips, she used her own hips to help push her fingers deeper into Brittany. Brittany sucked in air, her body trembling uncontrollably, her hands grabbing onto Santana's shoulders, surely hard enough to leave the imprints of her fingernails along smooth brown skin. Brittany came undone, rolls of pleasure erupting through her body. Santana, feeling Brittany's walls spasm around her fingers and her hand covered with Brittany's fluids, erupted in equal pleasure. She continued to place light kisses along Brittany's body, her fingers still enjoying the clenching of Brittany's walls. When Brittany's spasming stopped, Santana slowly pulled her fingers out and quickly placed them in her mouth. Brittany watched as Santana licked her fingers clean, Santana's lips curling up into a seductive smile.

"So hot when you do that," Brittany confessed before quickly pushing Santana onto her back, "your turn." She placed a peck on her lips before making a beeline down Santana's stomach. Brittany admired Santana's glistening pussy, playfully purring and humming as she teased her inner thighs. Wrapping her hands around Santana's legs and pulling her core closer, she softly nipped at Santana's folds. Santana could not take anymore teasing, calling out Brittany's name and begging for her to enter. Brittany licked up and down, easily finding Santana's throbbing clit. Each time her tongue flicked at the nub, Santana drew in a breathe, her pelvis twitching in response. She reached down and grabbed Brittany's head, entwining her fingers in blonde hair and gently pushed down.

Brittany smiled into Santana's thigh then placed two fingers into her girlfriend, looking up to see Santana's head roll back and hips arching off the mattress. She withdrew her fingers tauntingly slow, driving Santana wild. Placing her mouth around Santana's clit, she sucked and lick and nibbled, Santana screaming for more. Brittany was usually the dominant one and Santana never complained, but Brittany wanted to forfeit all control and let Santana set the pace. She rose from her fours, placed her knees against Santana's wet thighs, and with her free hand pulled her girlfriend up so that she was now straddling her waist. She continued to massage the interior of Santana, playfully rubbing her face against the breasts she loved so much. They kissed passionately, exchanging moans and breathe as if it was their life support.

"Take me Tana, however fast or slow.. you're in control now," Brittany whispered into her ears. On command, Santana rocked her hips against Brittany's hand, feeling a jolt of pleasure every time her clit bumped into Brittany's palm.

"More," Santana whimpered, her hips rolling back and forth, up and down, feeling Brittany's fingers spreading her walls.

"You're so tight, I don't want to hurt you," Brittany responded. Santana whimpered in a low husky tone, "More."

Brittany withdrew her fingers and reinserted them slowly, three fingers now stretching Santana's opening. She braced Santana's lower back in support and stilled her movement to allow Santana to get comfortable with the new intrusion.

"MMmmmmM.. Brit.." Santana gasped placing her arms around Brittany's neck, her stomach muscles clenching and quivering.

"Tana, take me," Brittany repeated before kissing Santana's neck and gently sucking on her earlobe. "You're in control now... ride."

Brittany braced Santana's back, tilted back to better angle her fingers, and signaled for Santana to move. Santana gyrated and bounced up and down, her breaths shorter, sharper, grunting and exhaling each time she felt Brittany's fingers fill her.

"I'm so close!" Santana yelled, thankful that her parents were not home.

"Come for me Tana," Brittany encouraged lovingly. Sweat dripped down Santana's back, her legs trembling and on fire. She threw her head back, eyes screwed shut, mouth the shape of an oval, and vigorously rode Brittany's wanting fingers. Brittany curled her fingers, adoringly intent to Santana's every movement.

"I love you." Brittany declared, feeling the trembling of Santana's thighs and pelvis, moments before Santana moaned in release. Brittany held Santana close, then gently laid her down, slowly slipping her fingers out after Santana rode her orgasm. Santana's whole being trembled in ecstasy.

Brittany collapsed next to Santana, her face nestled against Santana's neck. Santana and Brittany were both high off of euphoria, bodies flushed together, panting, their bodies tingling with pleasure. It was silent for a little while and Brittany's mind raced with overwhelming thoughts. She couldn't stop herself from crying, her breaths hiccuping forcefully as she tried to mask her tears.

"What's wrong Brit?" Santana was surprised to feel that her checks were also wet. Brittany sniffled, then replied, "Just hold me please."

Once Brittany calmed down, she propped herself up on her elbows. She looked into Santana's eyes, moved to see that she too had been crying. "I'm scared Santana..."

Santana cupped Brittany's checks with her hands, using her thumbs to brush away the wetness. "What's going on in that brain of yours?" Brittany rolled off Santana and sat on the edge of her bed. Santana followed, wrapping her arms around her waist from behind. Brittany took a couple deep breathes, dropped her head, then cleared her throat.

"I love you Santana. I've loved you for a long time. I'm a simple girl, who happened to fall in love with her best friend. I still can't believe you're mine. I'm lucky and I never take that for granted. I can't imagine a life without you.. just thinking about it hurts badly, it's lonely, and it scares me. When we leave Lima to go to Los Angeles, I'm afraid that with all the opportunities, people, new experiences, you'll leave me behind..." Brittany drifted off in thought. Santana didn't want to say anything hoping that Brittany would have the courage to continue; instead, she rested her chin on her shoulders and noticed that Brittany was now shivering. Santana reached for her blanket and draped it around Brittany, holding her a little snugger around the waist hoping it would offer some sort of comfort.

"... What if you lose interest in me, find someone better, or get so involved in a new life that I won't have any place in your future.. what if my love isn't enough?" Brittany silently cried, allowing the tears that swelled in her eyes to pool over.

Santana felt a hard tug in her chest and her throat closing up. She too started to cry. She got up from the bed and knelt on the floor in front of Brittany, taking her hands in hers.

Brittany continued, "I know that Lima is just a small city, but I know that out of the millions of people on this world no one will ever make me feel the way you do. I'm scared that once we leave this city behind, those millions of people will tear you away from me." Brittany was now sobbing, her breath hitching in quick and shallow breaths. "I can't promise you that I can give you everything you want in life... But I can promise you that you have my heart, it's yours to keep for as long as you want it. I want to be good enough for you, I want to provide you will everything your heart desires, I just want to know that for the rest of my life I can wake up knowing that you'd be by my side, loving me for the simple girl I am. I don't know much, but I know that I love you and that I will continue to love you for as long as I live.. your love.. that's enough for me." Brittany was no longer able to speak having just confessed one of her darkest fears. She couldn't continue from fear of imagining Santana disappearing from her life or the possibility of her thoughts manifesting itself in reality. She cursed herself under her breath wishing she could be better, a better student, a better girlfriend, a better anything.

Santana brought Brittany's hands to her lips and kissed them repeatedly. Santana was known to speak the complete truth and effortlessly she spoke from her heart. "Brit Brit, stop crying," she whispered, staring into cloudy blue eyes. "In a world with so much hate, jealousy, and darkness, you are the only thing in the world that reminds me of hope, love, and that there is good all around us. I love you, every part of you, and even if there will be temptations, I know that my love with not stray. Even in an auditorium filled with people, you're the only one I see. I gravitate to you and willingly I'd go to where ever you are. I'm not interested in anyone else who can be attracted to me... not the slightest bit... because I already know that I've found the greatest love of all. No one will compare to the love you give me, the care you shower me with, or the unconditional support you show me." Santana raised herself of her folded legs so that she was face to face with Brittany, placing each other's hand over the other's heart.

"Do you feel that Brittany? My heart beating?" Brittany nodded, Santana continued. "You're like the blood that flows through me, you're the air that I breathe, you're the electricity that keeps my heart pumping.. I need you more than you will ever know. I love you.. I love you.. I won't leave you, not because I selfishly need you, but because more than anything I want you to be there with me with every step I take. You are the ground that keeps me stable and level headed.. Brit, you are my future and I'm yours as long as you'll have me."

Santana leaned in so that their foreheads were resting against each others. "We can be scared of a lot of things baby, but we shouldn't be scared of losing each other. I promise you that I will love you with a love so pure, so strong, so deep. I promise to show you a world filled with love. I promise to never stop loving you." Santana kissed Brittany with a tenderness so loving that Brittany not only believed everything Santana had said, but felt assured that like her, Santana believed in a future together, believed in her. That was more than she was expecting.

Brittany pulled away from a kiss to catch her breath, then blinked the last of her tears away. She nodded her head then asked, "Promise?"

"I promise. You know I would never lie to you."

"I love you. I can't believe you love me the way you do."

"I love you Brit. Nothing, no one, can change that. Just promise me that you won't give up on me.. Promise me."

"I promise Tana." They looked at each other as if they were the only ones in the world, knowing that so much laid ahead and that they would move forward together.

Santana stood up and got into bed, pulling Brittany into her embrace and wrapping the blanket tightly around them. Santana watched the dots spin around the room and thought to herself that she was the luckiest woman alive to know that Brittany had loved her despite her flaws. Santana knew she had many. Santana rocked Brittany lightly and whispered into her ear, "I promise. Go to sleep baby, I'll be here in the morning."

Brittany nodded and pulled Santana's arms tightly around her. She thought to herself that one of the greatest joys in life would be feeling Santana near her every morning. She can get use to the idea. In a whisper only loud enough for Santana to hear she said, "Tell me again..."

Santana smiled into Brittany's shoulder, "I love you.. I love you... I love you... I'm yours." Santana surrendered herself to Brittany. She never felt so exposed, so vulnerable but trusted that Brittany would be there to shelter her from the pain and hurt. Exhausted from the eventful and emotional day, they drifted off to sleep, entangled in each other's embrace.


	4. Ch 4: Memory Lane

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, finals are killing me. I miss Brittana so much on Glee.. you have no idea how I'm handling this whole Bram story. Instead, I present to you a happy little world filled with lots and lots of Brittana :)**

**I'm almost done with the next chapter. If you guys want more, please let me know. Comment, follow, favorite, message me. Please and thank you 3.**

* * *

Brittany awoke from her slumber filled with so much love and wonder. With her eyes still closed, she ran her hands over her girlfriends back, lightly exploring the dips and valleys of Santana's carmel skin. Santana looked so peaceful, her arms still draped across Brittany's stomach and face buried into the crock of her neck. Brittany placed a light kiss on Santana's forehead as she felt Santana stir.

Santana's eyes batted open, "Good Morning beautiful." She playfully ran her hand over Brittany's toned stomach, " I can wake up with your arms around me everyday.. can we stay like this today?"

Brittany smiled and pulled her closer, it was as if their bodies became one. "Hmmmm, I'd love to wake up to you every morning." Brittany lightly swept Santana's hair away from her face and drew their lips together. After pulling away breathless, Brittany remembered that she forgot to give Santana her present.

"I forgot about your present... but I'm afraid to give it you because you'll think it's stupid.. " Brittany bit her lip, a small pang of doubt crossed her mind despite their recent declaration of love for each other.

"Last night was perfect babe. I thought the scrapbook was my present. I couldn't ask for more." Santana gazed into Brittany's eyes with so much love, getting lost in her blue eyes was always something that calmed her. "You don't have to give it to me Brit, but I know that you must have spent a lot of time on it.. and don't think it's stupid." Santana hated when Brittany called herself stupid. She reassuringly wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist and held her tight.

"Okay, just know that it took me hours to finish and I had to use the dictionary a million times to make sure I was spelling things right." Brittany leaned over Santana and opened the the top drawer of her bedside table. She retrieved two envelopes and simply handed them to Santana.

"Top one first," Brittany said with an unsure smile. Santana let out a sigh and kissed Brittany's cheek before sitting up against her headboard. She carefully tugged the blankets up to shelter herself from the cold morning that Brittany's embrace had fought off moments before. Brittany adjusted herself so that she could rest her head on Santana's lap, eager to analyze Santana's expressions. Santana tore the first envelope open and smiled when she pulled the first item out. It was a picture that Quinn had taken during their freshman year. It was a candid shot from cheerleading camp of Brittany and Santana during a team building exercise. No words could explain how the picture captured them gazing into each other's eyes, both wearing smiles that stretched ear to ear. It was way before they realized that what they shared was a love so binding and strong. She flipped the picture over to read Brittany's inscription: "I don't think anyone can love another person as much as I love you." Brittany delighted in the smile that grew on Santana's face, taking in her soft eyes, rosy checks, and full lips.

"I mean it. I love you Santana Lopez." She slowly ran her fingertips up and down Santana's arm, goosebumps forming soon after her touch.

Santana set the picture aside and cradled Brittany's neck to pull her into a kiss. "I believe you love," Santana responded, her lips grazing along Brittany's as she spoke. Santana lowered Brittany's head and pulled her up so that she was now resting on Santana's breast. Brittany smiled, enjoying the feeling of Santana's warm bare chest, and rested her ear close to Santana's heart. She closed her eyes and drifted away with the sound of Santana's heartbeat and breathing. Brittany tried her hardest to remember what she had written, worried that she either said too little or too much. Santana still confused her when it came to love and Brittany grew nervous at the thought of scaring Santana away. _I said everything I could possibly say to help her understand how much I love her.. did I push too much.. is it too soon.. what if she doesn't really feel the same._ Brittany was lost in thought recalling all the extraneous things that have posed and may pose obstacles in their relationship: Santana's fear of accepting she was a lesbian, the fact that she hasn't told her parents the complete truth about their relationship, moving to LA, growing up, and possibly growing apart. Brittany shut her eyes tightly hoping Santana didn't pick up on her body tensing. Santana kissed Brittany's head and pulled out four folded papers covered in curvy writing.

_To my lady, my love, Santana Lopez:_

_I'm writing you this letter because I know that things can change and our lives are going to be so different a few months from now. We can't always plan for the future because sometimes things can go so wrong or simply deviate from what we plan or hope to accomplish. Besides, I always thought that writing letters was romantic. I want to fill these blank pages with words that capture how much I care about you and I want you to be able to keep these words forever. I'm a little scared because now I can't take them back. Maybe one day when you're mad at me or start to question my feelings for you this letter can be a reminder of how deeply in love I am with you... and maybe you'd forgive me a little faster when I make you mad. _

_When I first met you at cheer camp I instantly gravitated towards you. For some strange reason I had to know you. I had to make sure we were friends. After those two weeks, I knew that we would be because you were the only one who got my jokes and I noticed that I was the only person to make you smile or laugh. You were so annoyed at the other girls because they only had bad things to say about you, but I knew they were wrong and just jealous. You reminded me of a rose, so soft and beautiful but also prickly. We were so different but in our talks I knew that we understood each other. I won't forget that during the nights you would cry because they were so mean to you and you hated sleeping on the hard beds. I hated seeing you cry and I secretly wished that I could make the tears go away. A couple nights later, I gave you my favorite stuffed animal and it helped because the crying stopped. After all these years I still have Little Bear, even though he's missing an eye and his nose. He keeps me company on nights I miss you the most. _

_When we started our Freshman year I was so excited that we had three classes together because it meant that I could be around you. You confused me because people were scared of you and if they weren't already, you made sure that they were. You were mean to everyone but me. You helped me do my homework when I couldn't understand, you were patient and kind and never called me stupid. You always cheered me up when I was having a bad day. Whenever someone called me dumb or made fun of me you defended me and did things to instantly make them regret it. You would wipe the tears from my eyes and tell me that they were the dummies who didn't see how amazing and smart I really was. You were the bestest friend anyone could ask for and I loved being your friend. _

_I loved you then and I love you now for all the same reasons: you protect me, you always help me understand things that confuse me, you make me feel special, and you let me see a side of you that no one gets to see. _

_Sophomore year I started to see you a little differently. I was confused when my tummy would grow hot like there was fire inside me whenever you touched me or whenever you smiled at me. I started to get jealous whenever you mentioned dating someone. When ever you would tell me about kissing other people I would cry at night. For one reason or another, we started linking our pinkies together. I would follow you where ever you went so long as they were and (don't feel bad) but it was always you who unlinked our fingers and pull away. One night when I cried in front of you after telling me about your date with Puck, I told you that I didn't know what it felt like to kiss anyone. You offered to kiss me and I remember feeling like my body was going explode. You told me that it didn't mean anything and that it was just like practicing for kissing boys, but I thought about that kiss everyday and it made me sad because I wanted to kiss you everyday after. Do you remember how people would dare us to kiss at parties? You were always buzzed off beer and sometimes didn't remember. You said that it made Puck want you more after watching us make out. I accepted this even though it made me sad because I didn't want to stop. Then you started kissing me for no reason and I could never think of a reason why, no one was watching like before. After you broke up Puck you were depressed for a little while. I hated seeing you like that because you refused to talk about what you were feeling and all I wanted to do was make it all better. I wanted to put a bandaid over your heart. Then one night I told you that if I was dating you I'd make sure that you were never sad. You let me hold you that night and you let me comfort you. When we kissed, you kept your eyes shut. I didn't. I watched every expression cross your face and I could tell you liked me kissing you... but we never talked about it and you told me that it had to be our secret. We kissed every now and then that year, when you were drunk, when some guy hurt you, when we got tired of studying. I always looked forward to Fridays because no matter what was going on in our lives, we always reserved Fridays for me and you time. I didn't want to tell you then, but every time I kissed you I hoped that my lips could tell you that I loved kissing you, that I started to have more than friends feelings for you, and that I wanted to be the only person who kissed you. That year I also got sick and I had to stay home for almost three weeks. You checked on me everyday, brought me cupcakes, rubbed my back until I fell asleep, and even sometimes I fought off the sleep just to feel you place a kiss on my forehead. A few times you would kiss me on the lips before you would slip out of my room to go home but I loved when you would decide to stay. I loved how you would be the big spoon and shift yourself close enough so that our bodies flushed together. _

_I loved you then and I love you now for all the same reasons: I'd go where ever you are, every time we kiss I see fireworks exploding in my brain (it's real pretty), you let me comfort you and you turn to me when you want to replace the sad feelings with happy ones, you'd do anything possible to make sure I was never sad and I would do the same for you._

_Junior year was a whirlwind for you and with every low point you went through my heart would break seeing you feel so unsure, guilty, and ashamed of yourself. You tried pushing me away and kept me at an arm's distance. It hurt me so much when you would say mean things just to keep me away because I knew you were trying to convince yourself that loving me was wrong. I was patient and willing to show you that it wasn't a matter of right or wrong. It only mattered that you loved me enough to be courageous and honest. I was afraid that you would never love yourself enough to be able to love me. One day, you drank so much alcohol and ended up at my doorstep. My mom let you in and helped you into my room to wait for me until I got home from dance practice. My mom loves you Santana. I told her how you stuck up for me when people were mean, how you helped me with school and taught me things better than any teacher I had, and that you were the sun in my life on gloomy days. I also told her about how I loved you more than just a friend. She helped me clear up all the confusion I had about you and told me to never feel that what I felt for you was wrong. She also told me that love was rare and that if there was any chance you felt the same for me, I should be patient. She knew that I loved you from the beginning. That's why I never understood why you were ashamed of us or scared to talk about your feelings. Anyway, that night when I walked into my room all I could think about was what I could do to make you feel better. You were in my bed curled up into a little ball, you looked so tiny and fragile. You didn't want to talk to me so I went to the kitchen to make you some hot chocolate. I came back into the room and the first think you said was "Hold me". I did, I held you tight after telling you that I would never let you go and that I would always be there for you. I felt your muscles twitch every time your body shook from sobbing so hard and I didn't force you to speak because I knew you would once you were ready. After you stopped crying, you looked me in the eyes and told me that you were scared and confused. That night you finally admitted that I wasn't only your best friend, but that you loved me. You have no idea how you made me feel when you finally admitted to loving me, regardless how unsure or scared you were. I cried once those words left your mouth and I remember that you kept on telling me that you were sorry. You kissed me to silence my tears. That was the first time we made love. You're the only person I've ever made love to and I wouldn't mind it stayed that way my whole life. I was scared because it was my first time, but you were so gentle. You told me that you didn't have the words to tell me what you were feeling but you wanted so badly for me to know. I won't ever forget how our bodies moved, how our hands explored each other's body for hours, how things didn't feel forced, how my body reacted to every touch, how your kisses made my head spin, how even though it was your first time with a girl too, you made sure I was okay and that you weren't hurting me. When it felt like my body was flying, you just held me as I cried happy tears because with each kiss and touch, I felt your soul talking to me. It told me that you loved me. It's one of the happiest moments in my life. Even though you told me that you didn't want people to know or wanted to put a label on us, I understood that you needed time to accept yourself completely. I knew you weren't ashamed of me Santana. I understood because my mom told me that sometimes people find it hard to accept things that they don't understand or consider normal. I hate that word. Who's to say what's normal? I never thought loving you was wrong and it never crossed my mind that it wasn't normal._

_I loved you then and I love you now for all the same reasons: you trust and believe in me enough to be vulnerable and honest, you're one of the most bravest (and stubborn) people I know, I trust you wholeheartedly with everything (mind, body, and soul), and because even if you don't want others to see your true colors, I see them and you're beautiful in every way possible. _

_Senior year you were forced to deal with being outted when you weren't ready and I stood by your side without any doubt. I know that it was a hard time for you. You told your parents and grandmother that you were a lesbian and I know that it hurt you so much when your abuela and dad reacted the way they did. I hope that one day they come around because you're a wonderful person. That year I watched as you blossomed into a strong, beautiful, breath taking, gorgeous young lady and I was so proud to tell anyone who asked that you were my girlfriend. There was no more hiding, we were allowed to be together without fearing what others thought of us. I didn't think I could fall even more in love with you, but I did and it's intoxicating. Do you remember the surprise date you planned when you took me into Quinn's backyard and had a tent set up? We spent the whole night looking into the sky, holding each other close, kissing, and (I dare you not to smile..) spent hours having sex until you passed out from complete exhaustion. I couldn't sleep because there was a rock under my back but I was too afraid to move and wake you. You looked so cute and peaceful and even though I felt like a zombie the next day, I don't regret it. I held you in my arms and just stared up into the sky. My mind played "connect the stars" and all I could see were pictures of you. I wish I could have taken a picture of it! I also saw a shooting star and I made a wish (I'm not going to tell you what I wished for because I want it to come true). When my eyelids started to feel real heavy, you started talking in you sleep. It was so cute because you cuddled into me closer. You mumbled a broken sentence from your dream and I was jealous that I couldn't see what was in your thoughts. The words that escaped your lips through a smile were: Brit, baby, please, love, and forever. I couldn't stop smiling. _

_I loved you then and I love you now for all the same reasons: you can be cheesy and romantic, because I see you everywhere, because I know that you love me and believe in "a forever", you fill my life with happiness, and because I can't imagine my life without you. _

_Santana, I love you with a passion so strong I'm embarrassed to admit it sometimes. Some people might tell me that what I feel is puppy love or that I love you blindly, but I don't. I know exactly why I love you. You're my anchor, my confidant, the light at the end of the dark tunnel, the strength that holds me up when I'm weak, the beat that inspires my dance (and you know I love to dance), this list can go on forever but my hands hurts so much. For four years, we've shared something so special and I loved you, regardless how many of those years you spent loving me back. I bare my soul to you and you hold my heart.. you're my best friend and I give myself to you willingly. In the back of my mind I always question if I'll ever be enough to deserve someone like you. _

_I know you love me Santana and now hopefully you see just how much I love you. I believe and see a future together. Years down the road I can see us happy living together, spending lazy Sundays on the couch watching scary movies, still having passionate sex, still excited to see what the next day will bring. I can see us together, can you? If there is the slightest chance you feel the same about me, I want you to open the second envelope... _

Brittany kept her head pressed against Santana's chest. She listened as Santana's heart beat grew from slow and steady to a deafening drumming. Endless thoughts raced through her mind, she imagined kicking herself. What if Santana didn't feel the same? What if she still had doubt? Lost in her worry and Santana's heart beating loudly in her ear, she didn't hear the rustling sound of paper as Santana unfolded a single sheet of paper from the other envelope. Through cloudy eyes brimming with tears, she read:

_I may not be the smartest and sometimes simple things confuse me, but if there is anything I know for sure, one of them is that I love you so much. I can't hide it from you and I wouldn't want any more time to pass without you knowing... which is why, if you accept, I'm giving you this._

Taped to the middle of the page was a ring attached to a golden necklace.

_This is a promise ring that I want you to wear around your neck (not your finger just yet, let me explain). I know that you admitting to the idea of forever still scares you but I understand and I can wait. But while I wait I want to make you a couple promises. I promise to love you each and every day, never failing to do even the little things just to show you.. I promise to tell you I love you and mean it every time.. I promise to stand by your side with whatever decision you make.. I promise to be your partner and give you strength when you face obstacles.. I promise to become someone you can be proud of.. I promise to never leave you alone, even when you want to push everyone away.. I promise to help our love grow.. I promise to love every part of you and make love to you passionately.. I promise to be yours.. I promise that I will love you for as long as I am breathing, with every breathe I take. I'm not asking you to make me any promises Santana, I just want you to trust me, and even though you think it might hurt my feelings, be completely honest with me. This ring symbolizes my love for you and the promises I have made to you. One day, when you wholeheartedly come to realize that you can spend forever with me, I would be honored if you wore this ring. I love you San and no words can ever explain how much I truly do. If you accept this, hand me this necklace so that I can place it around your neck. _

Tears spilled over Santana's check freely as she carefully peeled the necklace away from the tape. She looked to Brittany, her eyes still shut, and was overcome with indescribable emotions. No one has ever made her feel this way. She wondered how she managed to have fallen in love with a girl so pure and full of life and have a stronger love given to her. Santana felt a slight pinch in her stomach, guilty that Brittany understood there were still skeletons in her closet which made it hard to truly give Brittany promises of forever. Though Santana had suggested so last night in her confessions to Brittany, Brittany would be patient and forgiving. Santana secretly apologized to Brittany knowing that she would be the first to break the other's heart.

Santana gently shook Brittany. Silent tears were shed as they looked into each other's eyes desperately scanning to read each other's thoughts. She wiped away the tears on Brittany's face. Still grasping onto the necklace and ring, she pressed her lips against her forehead, her thumb gently running along Brittany's cheek.

"I love you Brittany. Thank you.. for everything. You know me better than I know myself." Santana placed a tender kiss onto Brittany's lips, her hand balled into a tight fist around the necklace and ring.


	5. Ch 5: When the World Stood Still

**A/N: **Sorry it took forever to put up this update, my laptop went haywire! Hope you are enjoying the story so far... I've mapped out a few more chapters so the next couple updates will come around quicker. I'd love to hear from you guys.. What do you guys think? Suggestions? Thoughts? Criticism? And can someone tell me how I can find a beta?

* * *

**9:08 AM.**

Brittany would never know if Santana decided to accept the promises she wholeheartedly swore that morning. Just as Brittany pulled away from the kiss to search for Santana's eyes, a haunting gasp echoed throughout the room. Santana's door flew open hard enough for it to send items from Santana's desk and shelves crashing onto the floor. Mr. Lopez's towering stature shook within the doorframe. His hand gripped the door knob, knuckles white, arm trembling. Santana pulled away from the kiss. There was no question that disgust and shame were written on his face. Terror overcame her and everything that had happened after her father entered the room went by like a blur.

In an instant, Brittany was torn away from her embrace unable to counter a force that sent Brittany's body flying to the floor. "Embarrassment!.. Shame!.. under my roof.. sin.. no decency.. get out!" Santana could not grasp every word that was said as her father shoved Brittany out of the house. The little that she heard was too hurtful, degrading, and enough to make it feel like her ears would bleed. She felt numb finding her face wet with tears.

When her father returned, in a voice both demanding and unwavering he said, "You will never see her again. If you do, you are nothing to me. I'll cut you off and you'll be dead to me. Do you understand?"

Santana knew that it was a command, no question about it. "Look at me when I talk to you."

"Yes papi," Santana nodded.

"We raised you to be respected.. what you're doing is not normal.. where did we go wrong?.. it's those kids you call friends.. spoiled.. shame.. sickness.." Santana easily believed that she was a daughter who had disappointed her parents, who was not normal, who didn't deserve anything good in her life. She was overcome with guilt, shame, and most of all heartache. She felt the blood that ran through her veins grow cold and she swore that her heart had stopped beating.

"Papi, I love.." SMACK! The crack of skin on skin echoed through the room. Mr. Lopez's open hand struck Santana's right cheek, a handprint was quickly reddening on her brown skin. Pain shot down to her core as her hand slowly made it to her tender cheek.

"Idiot. You don't know what love is."

Santana's eyes were glued on her father as he rummaged through her belongings.

Mr. Lopez grabbed her keys, cell phone, and laptop. He tore down pictures of Santana and Brittany and, as if to make a point, he took her desktop and sent it crashing against the wall.

Hammering the final nail into her coffin Mr. Lopez ended his tirade with, "Brittany can't exist in your world anymore. Santana Lopez, you disgust me." Mr. Lopez stormed out of the room with no intent to look back.

Time passed slowly, painful and excruciating. When she snapped out of her daze she found herself still naked, her blankets loosely wrapped around her body, in complete darkness. Drowning in a sorrow so heavy, for the first time in her life Santana felt defeated and unworthy. She was alone and ashamed. No one would ever know how long she spent crying, calling out Brittany's name.

**Next day, 8:58 AM.**

"My goodness. Santana?"

When the next morning came, Mrs. Lopez walked into Santana's room in complete horror. The remains of Mr. Lopez's damage was in full display. She had no knowledge of what had caused her daughter to look so broken. Her heart dropped. Santana looked like a ghost, the color from her face gone and replaced with the saddest of emotions. Santana was naked with eyes glazed over. She didn't know if Santana realized she was there so Mrs. Lopez cautiously walked to her bed and sat beside her. Careful not the frighten Santana, she pulled a blanket around her limp body and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Maribel was patient. Though hundreds of questions needed answers, she knew that Santana would speak when she was ready. Every now and then Mrs. Lopez would have to look at her daughter's eyes, it was the only sign of life she could detect. Santana remained frozen, slumped over in her mother's embrace with parted lips. Maribel thanked God everything she caught Santana blink.

**10:28 AM.**

Moments of silence passed until Maribel felt Santana move. Santana raised her right hand, uncurled her fingers, and winced. The ring had made a deep indent into her palm, deep enough for skin to break. Dried blood covered the diamonds, stealing away its brilliant shine.

In a voice so small and so broken, Santana looked into her mothers eyes and said, "I love her Mom... but why does it have to be so hard? Brit... She'll never know my answer.." Mrs. Lopez could barely hear the last words, but she understood. Watching her daughter grow up over the last four years, she knew that the only person to have a positive effect on her daughter was Brittany. She was thankful for Brittany because sole handedly she was able to break down Santana's walls and make her feel. Feel anything and everything at the same time. Mrs. Lopez understood that their friendship had grown more than just that. She understood wholeheartedly that Brittany loved her daughter deeply, honestly. Of all she understood that Brittany's love was good for her and that Santana loved her equally. Santana never had to confess this, Maribel just knew.

"I love her too, mija. Brittany knows, she'll always know. I love you, I always will no matter what. You don't have to hide from me. When you're ready we can talk. Just rest now." With those words Santana let the pain wash over her. The shock that left her incapacitated was being challenged by the comfort of her mom's words and warmth. Her mom knew and her mom still loved her. She relaxed into mother's arms and finally allowed herself sleep.

Maribel looked at Santana with sadness. She examined Santana's room._ What on heavens happened?_ She brushed Santana's hair away from her face and tenderly wiped away a tear that had just rolled down her cheek. _Is it possible to cry while asleep?_ "I'm so sorry mija.. I'm so sorry." She noticed redness on Santana's check, the hint of a handprint, and gently ran her fingertips along the print. "My baby.." Mrs. Lopez had no intention of leaving her. She wanted to ensure that Santana woke up without the feeling of being alone. She adjusted herself against the headboard and pulled her daughter closer. In the process, her hand brushed against a hard object. Curious, she pulled the object into her lap. She examined it. It was a book which read"The Story of Us: Just the Beginning" on the cover. Guilt washed over her knowing that in some ways she would be invading into one of the most personal aspects of her daughter's life. She eyed Santana carefully. Even though she was out cold, there were still signs of worry written on her face. Maribel silently prayed that Santana felt peace and wished with all her might that she didn't feel any pain. She then opened the book and dove straight into the story between Brittany and her only daughter. Tears, both caused by heartache and joy, flowed from her eyes. Maribel was both comforted and devastated to discover that her daughter had experienced the feelings of knowing true love.

**The BLUR, 9:08 - 9:12AM.**

In less than 8 seconds, Brittany was being dragged out of Santana's room by her hair. With all of her their might, they tried to avoid the separation. Mr. Lopez had pried them apart and sent Brittany crashing onto the floor. Fully aware that she was naked, Brittany grabbed an oversize hooded jacket from Santana's pile of cloths and pulled it over her head. Once she pushed away the hair that covered her face, was dragging her out of the room and forcing her out of the house. With courage and selflessness she attempted to fight her way back into Santana's room but she could not overpower his strength. There was a brief moment when Brittany was able to squeeze through his grasp to run back into Santana's room. Brittany's outstretched arms were inches from Santana until they weren't. Mr. Lopez had wrapped his arms around her stomach, dragged her back towards the front door, and with no regard, flung her out. Brittany landed on her behind as tears blurred her vision from pain that radiated from every pore of her being. She called out for Santana, tried to explain to Mr. Lopez that she loved his daughter, and begged him to let her see her. He was cold and unforgiving. No amount of reasoning or tears would allow him to have a change of heart.

"If you ever come back Brittany, I'll see to it that you'll never be able to see her again. If you care about her, you'll walk away and make this history. She'll be miserable the moment you try to see her and days, even years, after you do. Disgusting sickness. You have corrupted my family and brought shame and sin into my house. Love? You stupid girl. Leave now and don't look back. Never again."

Without a blink or show of remorse, he looked her up and down only to solidify the disgust that he felt. He took a step back into the house and slammed the door shut.

His words were final and absolute.

* * *

**A/N: **I know this chapter is kind of short but I promise to make up for it! AND I hate asking (begging), but reviews/comments/criticism would be greatly appreciated :) Depending on your responses and interest, I hope to have the next chapter posted within a week. I still need to double check the grammar and spelling.. though I know I'm not perfect (beta? anyone?).


	6. Ch 6: Collateral Damage

**A/N: **Thank you to my new subscribers and everyone who has read my story (especially those who have reviewed or sent me PMs). I've successfully responded to each and everyone of you :) I really appreciate the criticism.. because that's the only way I'll be able to become better at writing.. and the encouragement to continue! I know some of you said you were sad and heartbroken by the last chapter but I believe in the endgame! Also, happy birthday NAYA RIVERA 3!

* * *

**6 days after the BLUR**

Brittany took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. It was almost a week since the morning she was tossed out of the Lopez house in nothing but an oversized jacket. The anxiety and embarrassment had not gone away. If anything her nerves were amplified by the million images running through her mind of how the next couple minutes would play out. She settled for thinking that she was either going to be confronted by a Mr. Lopez who had allowed time for reason to calm his anger or a Mr. Lopez whose resolve was to ensure heartbreak and separation from Santana. Either way, Brittany's shaken nerves were only silenced by her own resolve to be courageous and brave for the sake of a love she was so sure about. She stood in the cold staring at the door, slowly counting to a hundred to keep her mind occupied. Minutes passed but the door went unanswered. Brittany felt the pain in her heart tug sharper as minutes turned into hours.

**Present time**

Three weeks, two days, one hour, and three minutes later. Brittany impatiently stared at her phone knowing that she was only setting herself up for disappointment. She opened her phone gallery and swiped through the pictures of Santana. She had checked Facebook and Twitter daily, but there were never any updates. It was killing her. Everyone around her noticed the change. Even when she tried to hide behind a smile or muffle her screams behind laughter, Brittany knew that they all saw right through her. She tried wholeheartedly to be herself but things were clearly not the same. She just couldn't see the world under the same light without Santana. So hours, days, even weeks went by and all she could do was try to get through each day, one at a time, even if it was just her shell slowly making its way around.

"Brittany, honey, are you home?" Mrs. Pierce opened her bedroom door cautiously. "Can we talk?" She sighed and corrected herself. "Brittany, we need to talk."

"Mom? Yeah. Okay." She bit her lower lip. She hated it when people tried to cheer her up because let's face it, the only thing that would truly make her happy would be having Santana back in her life.

"Honey. You can't keep doing this.. I know that you're sad and that you're heart broken, but you need to start living again. I hate seeing you like this. I can't pretend anymore because it hurts too much to see you so.. so dead, you've become a ghost. You're so special Brittany, I hate not seeing the light in your eyes."

Brittany tried to blink back scalding tears, but no amount of effort could keep them from falling. She hated that her mom had to see her like this, but she was right and there was no denying it. Brittany closed her eyes and nodded her head.

"I.. I know, Mom." With so much sadness, she looked to her mom begging for answers, pleading for relief. "How do I make the pain go away? It hurts, everything hurts. I feel broken. I've tried Mom, honestly. But.. but I don't know what else to do."

Mrs. Pierce allowed herself to cry. She made her way towards her daughter and knelt in front of her. Brittany remained motionless at her desk chair.

"I remember when you came home from school one day and asked me if you were broken. You told me that you liked girls more than boys and that your classmates made fun of you because of it. Remember what I told you? I said that you weren't broken and that there was no reason to feel ashamed that you felt different. Different is good so long as you're being true to yourself. I will love you just the same, if not more for being such a courageous girl."

Brittany remembered the relief that washed over her when her mother had spoken to her that day.

"I remember watching you and Santana snuggle unusually close while watching _A Walk to Remember_ in the living room. I was always so curious to see how you seemed to fit together like matching puzzle pieces. But I couldn't help to think that your friendship with Santana was not a good thing. I convinced myself into thinking that she had the power to not only change you, but to break your heart. Then, when your dad passed away, I saw how she was the only person to make you smile. She comforted you better than I could have ever imagined and I was so thankful for her being a part of our lives."

Brittany felt her mother's hands cup her face and run her hand tenderly through her hair.

"I remember the day you told me you two were more than just friends. At first, I didn't like the idea because I knew people would be judgmental and that you would have to face a lot of nasty things. But I saw that Santana was there to protect you from all of it. She's like a daughter to me too you know. When you told me that her father hit her, I cried. I can't imagine a parent doing something like that.. I would never do that to you, Brittany. I love Santana because she's good for you and I know that you're young, but sometimes, a lucky few find their match early in life."

Brittany felt her body crumble and she found herself slouched over on the floor, her mother quickly embracing her in comforting, strong arms.

"I promise to help you find Santana again. I promise to never let you forget about her. But you have to promise me one thing. Start living Brittany. You know that's what Santana would want. For you to be happy and healthy. You don't have to move on, but please.. move forward."

_**Flashback**_

_Courtney needed answers. When Brittany franticly entered her office, the earth stood still as she listened to her baby narrate the events that had happened with Santana, her declaration of love, and Mr. Lopez's malicious behavior. She comforted Brittany, told her boss that she needed the rest of the day off, and took Brittany home. She took two more days off to stay home with Brittany. A mother can never describe the torture and pain that is felt to see your child so hurt. When Brittany finally found herself overwhelmed with fatigue and was forced into a deep sleep, Courtney made her way to the Lopez's residence._

_Courtney patiently waited for her doorbell to be answered. Mr. Lopez's face dropped as soon as he recognized the visitor. _

_"Court," he said shortly._

_"Mario," she responded just as coldly. _

_"I'd invite you in, but we're just about to leave."_

_Screw this she thought, and pushed passed him to enter the house to find Santana. She felt a tight grasp on her wrist which flung her back towards the door. _

_"You have no right to come in uninvited."_

_"And you have no right to put your hands on me OR my daughter!"_

_"I see you raised her to be a splitting image of yourself. Rude and disrespectful."_

_Courtney tried to fight back tears that were born from anger and the maternal nature of protecting her own._

_"How dare you Mario. What would you do if I called the Police right now to report you?!"_

_"Let me do you a favor, I'll call them. Besides, I have nothing else to lose. Your daughter has ruined our lives, my daughter, and our reputation. Now get out before you and your family can cause any more harm!"_

_"What's so wrong about my daughter loving yours? Why are you so against that? Why can't you see and accept the happiness and love in their lives? They're special."_

_"Blasphemy! How dare you encourage such sin? It's no wonder Brittany is so stupid!" Mario nodded his head and never broke away from their intense stare down. _

_Courtney could not wrap her brain around his stubbornness and spiteful words._

_"Call the Police then. I'd love to see how they would weight in on you laying your hands on our daughters."_

_Just then Maribel and Santana appeared, both eyes wide, red and swollen. Courtney quickly ran towards them, wrapping her arms protectively around them. _

_"Maribel.. Santana my dear. Are you two okay?"_

_Mr. Lopez walked briskly past them, making his way into the living room. In less than 5 minutes, Courtney gathered that Mario had resigned from his position at the hospital, sold their house, closed out all his bank accounts, and was forcing his family to leave Lima, Ohio. _

_Mario returned with suitcases in his hands. "It's time to go. Say your goodbyes." Then he was out the door and loading their SUV. Maribel and Santana looked defeated. _

_Maribel was the first to speak, "I'm so sorry, Courtney. I tried to reason with him. Please tell Brittany that I'm sorry too.. I couldn't protect them. But you have to know that I tried and that I love Brittany as if she was my own." _

_"I know," Courtney pulled Maribel into her arms, "and I love Santana just the same." Both women held each other tightly. They were friends who both understood the depth of their daughter's relationship. _

_Santana's sob echoed throughout the house and she found herself crashing to the ground. Courtney broke away from the embrace just in time to catch Santana. _

_"I'm so so so sorry Santana, it shouldn't be this way." She held Santana tightly, feeling every tremble in her body. "You have to know that we love you, Brittany and me."_

_She pulled away slightly to make eye contact with Santana, not knowing what else to say because nothing can possibly repair the heartache the Lopez women were feeling. An impatient Mr. Lopez leaned on the car horn, the awful sound ringing through the quiet neighborhood. _

_"I didn't even get to say goodbye. I love her. Please tell her. I love her." Santana whispered._

_"She knows, she's always known."_

_"Please Mrs. Pierce, don't let her forget about me." _

_And in an instant, Courtney found herself standing alone in a very empty, very cold house. She didn't know how much time had passed. She had developed a bond with the Lopez women and she too felt the sting of heartache tugging relentlessly within her. Santana's plea repeated in her mind, "Don't let her forget about me." She shook herself, allowing the last of her tears to fall from her eyes. She shivered, turned to the door, and stuck her hands into her pockets. She felt a balled up paper in her left pocket and pulled it out to examine it. She uncrumpled and flattened the piece of paper. _

_Britt - _

_I love you. No matter what happens, know that you make me a better person and that I only started living the day you walked into my life. I'll cherish every memory of you and I'll try my hardest to make my way back into your arms. Don't be sad forever. Don't wait for me. Don't let me be a reason you don't follow your dreams or be happy. Live, be strong, and never let the magic in your world fade away. Please. You'll always be in my heart. When we find our way back into each other's arms, it will be when you can proudly call me yours. Until then, you have my heart._

_With all my love, eternally and infinite. Santana 3_

**Present time**

Mrs. Pierce knew it was time to tell Brittany that the Santana was gone. She spent days trying to find out where they went, but no one had a clue. Mario kept very few friends and didn't take the time to get to know his coworkers. After countless dead ends, she finally accepted that the Lopez's had seemed to vanish into thin air. Mario did not want to be found.

Mrs. Pierce looked to her daughter and revealed that Santana had left Lima, destination unknown. Brittany let out a haunting cry and all Mrs. Pierce could do was hold her closer.

"Santana's gone? But where? Why?" Brittany knew her questions would go unanswered.

"She loves you baby. There is no doubt about it. But please believe me when I say Santana wouldn't want you to stay this way. Promise me you'll start living again, I miss you."

Brittany found herself nodding, but she didn't believe that it could be possible. Mrs. Pierce took Santana's rushed note out of her pocket and placed it in Brittany's hands.

"Santana loves you. I promised her I would make sure you won't forget about her. I promise you that I won't stop trying to look for her. Come back to me, Brittany." Mrs. Pierce placed a kiss to her forehead.

Brittany sniffed, wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hands, and read the letter.

"Mom, I promise. I'll move forward, but I'll never forget," was all Brittany could muster. The words that Santana scribbled onto the paper replayed in her mind, a bittersweet lullaby that continued until she fell asleep in her mother's arms. The last thought that crossed her mind was the confirmation that Santana was gone and that somehow, she had to find the strength to move forward.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks again for reading, I adore you! And as always, I'd love to hear from you. Also, still looking for a beta :)


End file.
